KP in Christmas Wolf
by Aero Tendo
Summary: Kim and Ron are entertaining some kids while waiting for the parents to show up. The kids want to hear a story and so the crime fighting duo tells them of a time they helped Santa when he was in a bit of a fangy pinch. Enjoy!


**KP Christmas Wolf**

Kim smiles a little as she could hear Ron whistling a happy tune as he cooked some cookies in the kitchen as she turns to the others that are helping with the setting up of the Christmas tree. She says, "Now remember, no one mention the 'C' word to Ron and I'll give you all an extra gift from your list ok?"

The heads all bob up and down in excitement before they return to putting ornaments and popcorn decorations on the tree. It isn't long before Ron the heavy aroma of cookies fills the air and just when even Kim was going to break down and go to the kitchen, Ron enters the room with a big smile on his face and three long trays of cookies (one on his head).

Ron barely has to take two steps as he announces, "Cookie break time!" before he is mobbed by everyone for his delicious cookies.

Kim does a high leap that only an ex-cheerleader could do with years of practice and snatches four cookies, two in each hand from the tray on top of Ron's head. As she lands she whispers to herself, "Gotcha my sugary delights!" She promptly eats one cookie and closes her eyes in pleasure, shivering at the sweet deliciousness that only her Ron could ever accomplish. She turns and gasps as the kids climb up Ron like monkeys and cause him to fall!

Ron knew that the kids and the cookies that he had just baked with love would be ruined if he hit ground so he powers up his mystical monkey powers and uses his mystical tail to push up and away from the ground with a mystical glow surrounding the cookies on the trays to keep them there. He manages to get back up to his feet and tosses the cookies in his hands onto the table perfectly where the kids go stampeding to go get more.

Kim says, "That was a close one Ron." As she is glad that he mastered his powers for once.

Ron grins as he takes the tray from his head and does a grandeur type of sweeping bow before her and says, "I couldn't let them have the tray of cookies I made just for my most badical love, now could I?"

Kim is so surprised that she drops the cookies in her hands and gives him a quick, but big kiss on the lips! She cries out, "Oh Ron! Thank you!"

Ron smacks his lips and smiles at Kim, "I see you've already had a taste of my cookies."

Kim blushes at Ron as she picks up a cookie from the tray and offers Ron a bite as she says a bit playfully, "They're the best Ron, just like you are."

Ron takes a bite and slowly chews it a bit before he says, "Almost as good as you are Kim."

Kim smiles at Ron and eats the rest of the cookie in one bite, a trick she had learned from Ron before shivering with a happy "MMM" that she let Ron hear.

Ron just smiles big at Kim, before she opens her eyes and starts to wolf down the rest of the cookies as the kids start to head back their way. He didn't blame her, as they were extra-yummy cookies just for Kim.

One of the kids says, "Tell us a story!" with another shouting, "Yeah! A story!" before it became incomprehensible noise as they all beg for a story.

Ron raises his voice loud enough to be heard over the kids, "Ok! Ok! You'll get a story!" He then turns his head to Kim who was rapidly eating the last cookie with the powdery evidence on her fingers. She freezes like a deer in headlights and says in a filled mouth kind of way, "Mmwhafft? A Mmory?" She takes a moment to swallow and try again, "A story?"

All kids cry out, "YEAH!"

Ron says, "How about a Christmas mission story Kim?"

Kim thinks about it for a moment as she thinks about what story to tell them before it finally hits her and she says to Ron, "How about the story of the Christmas Wolf?"

Ron looks at Kim in surprise for a second or two before a smile slowly grows onto his face. He then nods at her and says, "That is a badical idea!"

A kid looks at them and says, "What is a Christmas Wolf?"

Ron turns to the kid and says, "Well... you know how that Santa always uses reindeer to deliver his presents?"

The kids loudly shout, "Yeah!"

Ron leans towards the kids and says, "Well, one year Santa..."

Kim puts her hand on Ron's shoulder and says, "Why don't we start from the beginning Ron?"

Ron turns to Kim and points to her cheek as he mouths, "You have a little something there..." before he says, "Why don't you tell the story then?"

Kim quickly wipes at the indicated cheek and with a quick thumbs up from Ron, she turns to the kids with a pleasant smile and says, "It all started right on Christmas during Santa's run. He had landed at a farm to deliver a present for a little boy when a wolf came from the forest and attacked the reindeer, causing them to flee into the woods."

As she told the story, Ron and Rufus did shadow puppets behind Kim to help enhance the storytelling.

Kim's voice softens almost to a hush, making the children lean forward, "So can you imagine both Santa's great surprise and distress that when he came out of the house and saw all his reindeer missing with wolf tracks leading up to the sled." Kim saw that she had captivated all of the children and quickly raised her hands up like claws and says in a more louder voice, "Then he saw the wolf! It was a powerful looking one with razor sharp teeth and he heard a low growl that sent shivers down his spine." The children all made nervous sounds for they feared what might happen to Santa. Kim continues with her voice softening, "To his surprise though, the wolf did not attack him. It instead turned and ran off in the direction of the reindeer. Poor Santa did not know what to do. He knew of no one at the house who could help him and he was much too old to go chasing after them so that is when thought, "Who could I get to help? Wait, I think I know just who to call!""

One of the kids suddenly shouts out, "Was that you?"

Kim smiles at the kid and laughingly says, "Who is telling the story here?" She pauses for a moment and then announces, "Well you're right! It was Ron and I!" This makes all the kids shout, "YAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Ron chuckles at the sight of the kids cheering Kim. He watches for a few moments before he says, "Ok, let us all settle down or we won't get to the rest of the story." This silences the kids quickly and Kim thanks Ron with her eyes before turning back to them.

Kim smiles at the kids as she says, "So imagine Wade's surprise when he got the call from Santa Claus! After quickly explaining to Wade what had happened, Wade contacted me on the Kimmunicator and luckily Ron was with me at the time so we were able to go to Santa without delay."

Ron smiles as he says, "Tell them what I did when we met Santa, Kim."

Kim giggles and says, "I was just getting to that Ron." She can't help smiling at the memory as she says to the kids, "Ron started to babble about never thinking it'd meet Santa before he passed out. And then when Santa went over to check on him, Ron suddenly sat up and gave Santa a huge hug to the point Santa started to turn another color before I made Ron let go of him."

Ron whispers to Kim, "You could have left out _that_ part Kim."

Kim just smiles apologetically at Ron and says, "Sorry about that Ron." She then returns to the storytelling and says, "Anyway, after Santa got his color back, we checked out the scene and followed the tracks that the reindeer and the wolf left into the forest. Everything was going fine until the wolf started to wipe the prints with a tree branch that it was somehow holding."

A little girl full of curiousity looks at Kim and timidly says, "What happened? Did the mean ol' wolfy eat the reindeer?"

Kim shakes her head and says, "Let me finish please sweetie."

Ron says, "Yeah, the good part is coming up soon."

The kids had no idea what Ron meant by that but their attention was sharply fixed on Kim as she resumed for the kids, "A bit of thanks to some help from Wade, we were able to get a bearing on the reindeer and after a bit we found the cave near a old cabin that the wolf had rounded them all into."

Ron sits down next to Kim and says, "And here comes the twist!" causing confusion amongst the children as they had no idea what he meant.

Kim smiles at Ron for a moment before she says to the kids, "With the flashlight feature on my Kimmunicator, we made our way into the dark cave before spotting a red, glowing dot."

A little boy quickly shouts, "Rudolf!"

Kim nods at the boy and says, "That is exactly right! It was Rudolf's bright red nose guiding us in but before we could get too far, that is when the wolf appeared right in front of us!" The kids all make scared noises for a few seconds as Kim poses like the way the wolf had looked when they discovered him before she says, "And just as I was about to throw the net over the wolf it speaks!"

All the kids are surprised by this and that is when Ron says, "It wasn't your ordinary wolf kids, it was a werewolf!"

Kim jabs Ron with an elbow and says, "Let me finish Ron!" to which he says, "Sorry Kim..." in response.

Kim turns back to the kids and says, "Well, Ron is right... It was a werewolf and what it said was: Turn back! These reindeer are mine until I get what I want!" So Santa asks the werewolf, "What is it that you want?" The werewolf gives Santa a cruel look before he says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I want a Christmas gift! (growls) ever since I was cursed with the werewolf curse, I have not ever gotten a Christmas gift and I that is unfair! (low heavy growl)"

Ron says to the kids, "So I asked, but aren't you a werewolf? What do you want with Christmas gifts?"

Kim sighs and says, "Anyway, the werewolf answered Ron with. I am still a human no matter _what_ I am cursed with and Christmas was always one of my favorite holidays but then I don't expect a human like you to ever understand."

Ron says, "What he didn't know was that I really did understand because of my mystical monkey powers. So I turned to Santa and asked him to give him a gift."

Kim says, "Santa seemed surprised at Ron's request and does that "Ho Ho Ho" laugh before he says, "Why of course I will! All he needed to do was ask." And with that, Santa reached into his big that he had been carrying since the house and pulled out a present for the werewolf in blue diagonal wrapping paper with little white snowflakes between the lines and topping it was a white bow."

A kid asked, "What did the werewolf ask Santa for?"

Kim smiles at the kid answering her as she says, "Well, the werewolf had asked for clothes so that it could be warm in the winter in the cabin during the time it was human."

Another kid asks, "What happened to all the reindeer?"

Kim turns her attention to that one and says, "Oh, they were all released without harm and you know what? Santa never forgot after that, that even monsters want to be appreciated on Christmas and as far as I know, that werewolf has not been forgotten on Christmas."

All the kids cheer loudly "YAY!!!" at Kim's words and then they go to finish the remaining cookies.

Later all the kids get picked up by the parents and Ron says as they are waving to the last kid as they drive off with their parents, "Hey Kim, what do you suppose the other monsters of the world ask Santa for Christmas?"

**Epilogue:**

On Christmas morning, the Swamp Monster woke up to find that he got a toy Monster Truck. The Invisible Man got a fur suit so that he could go out with the werewolf's sister. Frankenstein got a book on how to enunciate so he could be understood better under the tree, unfortunately he was so excited that he accidentally tossed the book through the roof. A vampire got an old lost, photograph of what he used to look like when human on a mirrored surface so he could 'see' himself. So on Christmas day, those monsters and a few others found themselves feeling truly happy for once and that made it easier on the normal people for a while and all because Kim Possible along with her sidekick, helped Santa save Christmas and bring cheer into a werewolf's day.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you all enjoyed my short Christmas story. What did you think of the way Kim and Ron were as they told the story to the kids? Can you imagine Kim being a bit possessive over Ron's cooking? I imagine you all were wondering at the start "What does a wolf have to do with Christmas?" and I hope you are happy with the answer. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all. Oh, and Happy Hanukkah to those out there who celebrate that too.


End file.
